Galand
Galand, das Gebot der Wahrheit, ist ein Schurke aus der zweiten Staffel der Anime-Serie The Seven Deadly Sins. Er ist das arrogante Gebot der Wahrheit, was bedeutet dass jeder, der in seiner Gegenwart lügt, zu Stein wird und stirbt. Nachdem die Zehn Gebote aus ihrer Verbannung befreit werden, will Galand so schnell wie möglich einen Kampf beginnen. Nach einem Sieg gegen Meliodas gerät Galand in Kämpfe mit zwei anderen Sins, Ban und Escanor. Im letzten Kampf unterschätzt er Escanor komplett, was dazu führt dass er schließlich von seinem eigenen Gebot besiegt wird und versteinert. Biographie Vergangenheit Galand ist ein Mitglied der Zehn Gebote, der Elitetruppe des Dämonenkönigs. Er hat ein Powerlevel von 26.000, welches er mit seiner Fähigkeit "Kritisches Ende" auf 40.000 erhöhen kann. Vom Dämonenkönig wurde ihm das Gebot der Wahrheit verliehen, welches jeden, der in seiner Gegenwart lügt, in Stein verwandelt. Dies schließt aber auch Galand mit ein, so dass er niemals lügen kann. Nachdem Meliodas, der damalige Anführer der Gebote, die Gebote verriet und sich auf die Seite der anderen Völker schlug, kam es zu einem großen Krieg, in dem die Dämonen und somit auch die Zehn Gebote verbannt und durch das Siegel der Göttinnen versiegelt wurde. Lediglich das Gebot Fraudrin konnte diesem Bann entgehen und arbeitete fortan daran, die Dämonen zurückzubringen. Erster Kampf mit Meliodas Dreitausend Jahre später kann Fraudrin das Siegel schließlich kurzzeitig brechen und es dadurch den Zehn Geboten ermöglichen, nach Britannia zurückzukehren. Galand fragt Fraudrin, ob er der einzige der Gebote war, der damals nicht versiegelt wurde und warum er sie erst jetzt befreit hat. Fraudrin antwortet, dass er erst vor zehn Jahren wieder erwacht ist und dass in dieser Zeit viel passiert ist; unter anderem kamen ihm die Seven Deadly Sins in die Quere. Nachdem die Zehn erschienen sind, erkennen sie dass ihre magische Energie durch das Siegel geraubt wurde und beschließen daher, sich vorerst auszuruhen um ihre Kraft zu regenerieren. Zu diesem Zweck wollen sie nach Edinburgh Hill reisen und schwingen sich mit magischen Schatten-Flügeln in die Lüfte um zu ihrem Ziel zu fliegen. Dort lassen sie zwei Albione - antike Dämonen-Waffen - nur zum Spaß auf die Menschen in Camelot und die Feen in ihrem Heimatwald frei. Als sie von Edinburgh aus zusehen, wie die Albione besiegt werden, lacht Galand lauthals los, da er es amüsierend findet, dass es auch jetzt noch Menschen gibt, die sich den Dämonen entgegenstellen. Er selbst steht nun auf und will losziehen, da es ihm nach Action dürstet. Melascula fragt, ob er wirklich aufbrechen will, obwohl seine Kräfte noch geschwächt sind. Galand aber behauptet, dass die Menschen ihn wohl kaum schlagen werden. Bevor er aufbrechen kann, teleportiert sich Zeldris vor ihn und erinnert ihn daran, dass es diese Art von Arroganz war, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Zehn Gebote damals versiegelt wurden. Als Gloxinia ihn fragt, wo er denn jetzt hingehen will und ihm verrät, dass er im Süden während des Kampfs des Albions eine mächtige Kraftquelle gespürt hat, springt Galand mit gewaltigen Hüpfern in diese Richtung. In nur 72 Schritten kommt er so im Königreich Camelot an. Als er inmitten der Stadt landet, in der die Sins gerade einen der Albions bekämpft haben, behauptet er amüsiert, dass er dachte dass er nur 70 Schritte brauchen würde, nach dem 3.000 Jahren aber verständlicherweise aus der Puste ist. Meliodas erkennt Galand sofort und ruft, dass er einer der Zehn Gebote ist. Galand entgegnet, dass ihr letztes Treffen lange her ist und er sich anhand Gloxinas Beschreibung schon dachte, dass er Meliodas vorfinden würde. Mit schweren Schritten tritt er auf Meliodas und seine Begleiter zu, Merlin erkennt aber, dass Galand keinerlei magische Energie hat, was sein enormes Powerlevel ausgleichen kann. Sie geht davon aus, dass dies Auswirkungen des Siegels sind und sie Galand jetzt gleich angreifen müssen, wenn sie eine Chance haben wollen. Galand sieht sich interessiert in der Stadt um und behauptet, dass dies also ein Ort sein muss, an dem Menschen nisten. Er behauptet amüsiert, dass sich in den 3.000 Jahren zwar viel verändert hat, die Menschen aber nach wie vor zusammengedrängt auf engem Raum zusammenleben. Mit einem beiläufigen Schwung seiner Glefe zerstört Galand einen ganzen Stadtteil und sagt höhnisch, dass er und Meliodas so für ihren Kampf viel mehr Platz haben. Als sich Meliodas auf ihn stürzt, kann dieser Galand zwar mit seinem Schwert treffen, Galand duckt sich aber unter dessen Schwert hinweg und spießt Meliodas am Ende seiner Glefe auf. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass dies nur eine Kopie war, die Meliodas angefertigt hat. Als die Kopie sich auflöst, sieht Galand korrekterweise hervor, dass Meliodas nun von hinten attackieren wird und packt ihn in seinen Klauen, als Meliodas tatsächlich heranspringt. Spöttisch fragt er, ob Meliodas wirklich der Meliodas ist, an den er sich erinnert. Als nächstes attackiert die Riesin Dianne Galand, der ihren gewaltigen Hammerschlag aber mit einem einfachen Tritt abwehrt und auf sie zurücktritt. Während Dianne zu Boden stürzt, will Merlin Galand mit Magie angreifen, aber mit einem einzigen Sprung begibt sich Galand einige Meilen außerhalb von Merlins Reichweite. Als er zurückspringt und direkt hinter Merlin landet, will er sie töten. Allerdings springt der Ritter Slader in den Weg und wird stattdessen von dem Schlag getroffen. Merlin versucht nun, mit Galand zu verhandeln um sich Zeit zu erkaufen, da sie dabei aber lügt, verwandelt sie sich in Stein. Erneut wirft sich Meliodas auf Galand um zu verhindern, dass dieser Merlin pulverisiert. Auch andere heilige Ritter stellen sich dem Kampf mit Galand, werden aber vollständig von Galand abgeschlachtet. Um den übermächtigen Feind besiegen zu können, gibt sich Meliodas seinen eigenen Dämonenfähigkeiten hin. Mit seinen neuen Fähigkeiten, kann Meliodas Galand in einem Sturm aus Dunkelheit einsperren, aber auch daraus kann Galand sich befreien, seine Glefe auf Meliodas werfen und ihn aufspießen. Als er seine Klinge aus dem geschwächten Meliodas herauszieht, wird er von der Magie Gowthers manipuliert. Durch Gowthers Manipulation glaubt Galand, eine Glefe nacheinander in Meliodas, Dianne, Slader gerammt zu habend und auch die Steinstatue Merlin enthauptet zu haben, deren Kopf er scheinbar zu Staub tritt. Im Glauben, alle getötet zu haben, macht sich Galand auf zum Rückweg. Da er Artur und Elisabeth nicht erreichen kann, da diese von Merlin mit einem unbrechbaren Schild geschützt wurden, begibt sich Galand mit einem mächtigen Sprung zurück zu den anderen Sins. Tatsächlich sind die anderen dank Gowthers Einschreiten aber größtenteils unverletzt. Rückkehr zu den Geboten Zurück in Edinburgh berichtet Galand den ungläubigen Geboten, dass er Meliodas getötet hat. Fraudrin hinterfragt ihn zu Galands Ärger jedoch und behauptet, dass ihm dies unwahrscheinlich vorkommt, woraufhin Galand erneut aufbricht, da er es hasst, herumzusitzen. Er findet Dianne direkt auf der Ebene vor Edinburgh und fragt sie, wie sie noch am Leben sein kann. Während er und Monspiet Dianne konfrontieren, will Galand erneut wissen, wie sie noch lebt. Da Dianne ihr Gedächtnis verloren hat, kann sie aber glaubhaft behaupten, dass sie Galand noch nie getroffen hat. Daher verwandelt sie sich zu Galands Überraschung auch nicht zu Stein. Er beschließt kurzerhand, Dianne diesmal wirklich zu töten und greift sie an. Er schlägt sie nieder, wird aber überraschend von der Riesin Matrona attackiert und durch Magie in einem Felsbrocken eingesperrt. Als Galand aus dem Felsen hervorbricht, sind Matrona und Dianne bereits verschwunden. Er erkennt aber, dass sie kaum verschwunden sein kann und beschießt daher den Erdboden mit hunderten Klingen. Schließlich kehrt er aber doch auf den Berg zu den anderen Geboten zurück. Als sich Meliodas - nun im Besitz seiner vollen Fähigkeiten - zu den Zehn Geboten teleportiert, springt Galand wutentbrannt auf und ruft, dass sich keiner vom Fleck rühren soll. Er will Meliodas töten, da es ihm zuvor misslungen war, aber er wird von Meliodas mit Leichtigkeit niedergeschlagen. Er kann zwar aufspringen und nach Meliodas schlagen, dieser weicht aber jedem Angriff auf und kann Galand wieder einmal niederschlagen. Während Drole sich ein weiteres Mal aufrappelt, zückt Meliodas sein Schwert und fügt Galand in einem Atemzug hundert tiefe Wunden zu. Schwer verletzt stürzt er zu Boden und denkt darüber nach, dass dies also die Kraft des verfluchten Dämons ist. Dann aber schreit er, dass dies wirklich wahnsinnig köstlich ist und verflucht Meliodas - der bereits wegteleportiert wurde - dafür dass er ihn so blamiert hat. Er herrscht Melascula an, dass sie Meliodas sofort ausfindig machen muss bevor er ihnen zum Problem werden kann. Melascula fragt jedoch, ob Galand wirklich wieder gegen ihn kämpfen und verlieren will. Zeldris stimmt Melascula zu und rät Galand, sich erst einmal zu beruhigen. Kampf mit Ban und Escanor Nach Meliodas' Provokation beschließt Zeldris, dass die Gebote sich in Zweiergruppen aufteilen sollten um Chaos und Zerstörung in ganz Britannia zu verbreiten. Nach dem Aufbruch der Sins zieht Galand mit Melascula los, die mit ihrer dunklen Magie Tote mit verdorbenen Seelen wiedererweckt. Eine dieser Seelen ist Elaine, die große Liebe von Fox Sin Ban, die jedoch das Bewusstsein als sie sich dem Hass, der sie antreibt, entgegenstellt. Plötzlich erscheinen Melascula und Galand hinter Ban und Melascula fragt Ban, ob er einer der Seven Deadly Sins ist. Ban will aber zuerst ihre Namen hören und nachdem sich Melascula und Galand als Mitglieder der zehn Gebote vorgestellt haben, will Ban sie töten. Sofort teleportiert sich Galand hinter ihn und schneidet ihn mit seiner Glefe in zwei Hälften. Zu seiner Überraschung heilt Ban seine Wunden da er durch einen Fluch nicht sterben kann. Erneut schlägt Galand auf Ban ein, da er glaubt durch die Zerstörung seines Kopfes Ban zu töten, aber wieder stirbt Ban nicht. Überrascht und interessiert entschuldigt sich Galand dafür, Ban zuvor einen Möchtegern genannt zu haben und erklärt sich großspurig bereit, einen Schlag von Ban einzustecken. Genervt behauptet Melascula, dass Galands Spielchen eines Tages sein Tod sein wird. Tatsächlich verpasst Ban Galand einen mächtigen Schlag, der ihn in den Himmel schleudert und ihn zu Boden stürzen lässt. Es gelingt Melascula schließlich, Ban aus der Bahn zu werfen, woraufhin sie von hinten an ihn heran tritt und ihn am Rücken berührt. Dadurch wird Bans Seele von seinem Körper getrennt und von Melasculas Schattententakeln gefangen. Der geschwächte Galand fragt, ob er die Seele haben kann, aber Melascula lehnt ab da Bans Seele ihre Beute ist. Als Elaine plötzlich aufspringt und einen Windstoß auf Melascula schleudert um Ban zu retten, springt Galand hoch, packt Bans Seele und verschlingt sie. Außer sich vor Zorn fragt Melascula, wie Galand es wagen kann, ihre Beute zu stehlen. Galand hingegen lacht nur, während Melascula weiter protestiert dass die Seele ihr gehörte. Es kommt zu einem Streit zwischen Melascula und Galand, so dass sie nicht mitbekommen dass Ban nach wie vor lebt. Er wirft einen mächtigen Angriff auf die beiden Gebote und kann so jeweils eins ihrer Herzen zerstören. Während beide Blut spuckend auf die Knie fallen, flieht Ban mit Elaine und Jericho. Melascula wirft aber schließlich ein, dass Ban viel zu viel Kraft absorbiert hat als gut für ihn ist, was sicherlich schwerwiegende Folgen haben muss. Daher entschließt Melascula, dass sie kurz verschnaufen können bevor sie die Verfolgung aufnehmen können. Um ihre Flucht zu verlangsamen, schleudert Galand ihnen von einem Berg aus Felsbrocken hinterher. Als sie später selbst die Verfolgung aufnehmen, erreichen sie die Taverne von Escanor - insgeheim ein weiterer Sin - wo Galand die Situation ausnutzt und begeistert ein ganzes Fass Alkohol trinkt. Auf Galands Geheiß trinkt schließlich auch Melascula etwas, ist wie Galand völlig begeistert und schreit, dass sie Escanor verschonen wird, wenn sie die Menschheit auslöschen. Galand ruft schließlich, dass er weiß dass sich Ban, Elaine und Jericho in der Speisekammer befinden. Da es aber zu langweilig wäre, die drei nun zu töten, schlägt er Escanor ein Spiel vor - wenn Escanor gewinnt, lässt Galand ihn und die anderen entkommen. Das Spiel besteht daraus, dass Galand und Escanor sich gegenseitig abwechselnd schlagen bis einer von ihnen stirbt. Galand warnt zudem, dass Escanor - hat er erst seine Einwilligung gegeben - nicht von dem Spiel zurücktreten kann, da er sonst zu Stein werden wird. Er schlägt Escanor freundlich auf die Schultern, rammt ihn dabei aber in den Erdboden. Während die angetrunkenen Gebote warten, bis Escanor wieder auf die Beine kommt, betrinken sich die beiden weiter. Am nächsten Morgen trinken sie noch immer aber plötzlich kommt Escanor auf die Beine, zückt seine Klinge und stellt sich vor. Mit nur einem Axthieb trennt er Galands ganzen Oberkörper ab, was Melascula zwar überrascht aber nicht beunruhigt. Mit düsterer Energie setzt sich Galands Körper wieder zusammen und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Escanor und Galand. Hasserfüllt nutzt Galand seine magische Kraft um gegen Escanor zu kämpfen und warnt Melascula daher, zurückzutreten. Er aktiviert seine Fähigkeit Kritisches Ende und verrät, dass er dies eigentlich für seine Revanche mit Meliodas aufsparen wollte. Nachdem er seine Kräfte erhöht hat, lässt er seine Glefe auf Escanor niedersausen und zerstört damit den gesamten Berg, in dem sich die Taverne befindet. Escanor selbst ist aber nicht mal verletzt und Galand kreischt, dass dies nicht möglich ist. Melascula ruft Galand zu, dass er sich zurückhalten müsse, aber Galand schreit, dass er Galand der Wahrheit ist und nun einmal sein Versprechen gegeben hat. Als Escanor - gemäß ihres "Spiels" am Zug ist - entfesselt er eine so unglaublich hohe Kraft, dass Galand panisch davonspringt. Somit hat er aber seine eigene Abmachung gebrochen und gelogen und verwandelt sich daher zu Stein. Galerie MelasculaGaland.png|Galand und Melascula GalandFragtFraudrin.png|Galand spricht mit Fraudrin Galand.png|Galand kehrt zurück GalandBeobachtetAlbion.png|Galand beobachtet amüsiert den Kampf der Albions GalandHatLangeweile.png|Galand hat Langeweile GalandCamelot.png|Galand erscheint in Camelot GalandSchlag.png|Galand attackiert GalandAura.png|Galands düstere Aura GalandBöserBlick.png|Galands hasserfüllter Blick GalandImSchatten.png|Galand wird von Schatten umgeben GalandPrahlt.png|Galand prahlt wegen seinem Sieg GalandSpöttisch.png|Galand beobachtet spöttisch die Riesen MelasculaGalandTaktik.png|Galand und Melascula stellen sich Ban MelasculaGalandTaverne.png|Galand und Melascula erreichen die Taverne MelasculaGalandBöse.png|Galand und Melascula erscheinen Escanor GalandAngriffPower.png|Galand erhöht seine Power GalandPower.png|Galands wahre Form Navigation Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Kriegstreiber Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:The Seven Deadly Sins-Schurke